1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying or guiding device, respectively, for aircraft components, in particular for landing flaps arranged on an aircraft wing comprising a carrier with substantially U-shaped section and substantially parallel side walls.
Even though the present description and the examples given mainly refer to a carrying and guiding device for landing flaps, the present invention can also be used e.g. as a suspension means for aircraft engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carrying and guiding device for a landing flap of the indicated type is known from DE 41 07 556 C1, e.g., which has a carrier of a substantially U-shaped section made of cast aluminum and provided with load rails for guiding a carriage that is connected to the landing flap. To ensure the required strength, stiffening elements in the form of a torsion box, a carriage strap and a crossbrace are provided. During starting and landing, the landing flaps are extended so as to provide for an increased ascending force. In doing so, naturally enormous stresses will act on the landing flaps and, as a consequence, also on the carrying and guiding devices, and therefore they must have particularly high strength values. The movement of the landing flap usually is transmitted to the landing flaps via a spindle extending in the aircraft wing and appropriate gearings. In this case, a gearing is castened to the carrying or guiding device, respectively, which gearing shifts and pivots the landing flap e.g. via a lever. In doing so, high torques are introduced into the carrier which must not negatively affect its structure. Also if the landing flap jams, the carrier of the carrying and supporting device must not be destroyed. Therefore, such carriers usually are made of steel, aluminum or titanium with an appropriate number of reinforcing elements. This results in a relatively heavy weight which should be avoided in aviation technology because of the higher fuel consumption resulting therefrom and, moreover, in high production and mounting expenditures. This also increases the production, operation and maintenance costs.